


A Change of Plans

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhodey's waiting for his date to show up, he ends up finding the perfect substitute for the role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts), [marvelonedc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelonedc/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [midnightcaligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcaligraphy/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to AnaGP for bookmarking the Rhodey & Tony Stack. I've been meaning to write this fic for awhile so I'm sorry I didn't finish it sooner. I hope you like it. Thanks for the bookmark :)
> 
> This work is also dedicated to marvelonedc and kekeh for (once again) leaving kudos on all my RhodeyTony fics :) Thanks again! Hope you enjoy as well.
> 
> This work is also (again with the also) gifted to midnightcaligraphy. Thank you for sharing my love for Rhodey and Tony. You're one of the best friends a person could ever ask for :)
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't posted as recently as I usually do (at least I think I haven't...) anyways, it's because right now I'm sort of on a vacation with my dad in California. When I get back, I'll probably post as often as I usually do. In the meantime, have this extra long fic. Also, I'm thinking of adding a sequel OneShot to this like for In the Morning. Speaking of which, I got 30 kudos on it! Thanks to everyone who left kudos on that fic, it really means a lot :) 
> 
> I'm not really sure this even qualifies as an AU but if you want to think it does then go ahead. Characterization might be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Rhodey found himself glancing down at his watch every few minutes, his frown just getting worse each passing second. Silent chatter was heard from all the other people around, the room dimly lit with the light of only the lamps on the wall and the few lit candles on other tables. 

Rhodes had started to twiddle his thumbs, finding nothing else to do as he sat alone. A slight, but unnoticeable hue had crept onto his cheeks as he waited. He was supposed to be meeting his date here. Her name was...well, Rhodey didn't really want to think about it right then, mostly because of the fact he was starting to think he had been stood up. 

He thought he must've looked odd, sitting alone at the table with the candle on his table lit, just like the others. But all those other tables had couples sitting at them, not just some loner. Rhodes felt humiliated. The restaurant was high class too, and Rhodey had even offered to pay. People liked expensive things right? Then why hadn't she shown up? 

Rhodes glanced down at his watch again, groaning quietly. What good would looking at the time do? What, was he going to chastise this woman for being late for their date or something? For all he knew she might not even show up.

Rhodey let his head fall back onto the inside back of the booth. It had been an entire half hour that he had been waiting at that restaraunt. The waiter had already come three times to refill his cup with water. Rhodes hadn't even ordered yet. He had been waiting for his date to show up so that they could order together. Though it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon. 

However, because of his date's lateness Rhodey had found himself an opportunity to admire the restaraunt's features. It really did look high class. The walls were a dark shade of red, with lamps on the wall emitting a dim, red light. The dark color of the walls was probably caused by the dim lighting, but it looked nice, and that was all that really mattered. 

Rhodey turned to look down at his watch one more time, only finding his disappointment growing as he realized another four minutes had passed. "Go on a date she said," Rhodes muttered, "it'll be fun she said. Well this sure isn't fun." 

Rhodey was mocking the words of Pepper Potts when he had met her at Tony's house. She had started their little conversation by asking Rhodey whether he was Tony's boyfriend. It had taken him a minute to realize that she was joking, and once he had Pepper had started to laugh at him. When she found out that Rhodey was still single, she had advised him to go on a date. She said it'd be fun and that it would be good for him. When Rhodey had politely discarded the idea, Pepper had called Tony over to back her up, which he did, right after he made jokes about how terrible Rhodey would be in bed- if they even got to that point. And then Rhodey got flustered, and the two of them laughed at him. And then Rhodey was even more embarrassed so he decided to go along with the idea, saying he'd go on a date the next night at some fancy restaraunt, specifically the one he was at right now. Pepper had seemed more than happy with this, however Tony seemed to be a bit shocked at the response. Nonetheless, he let Rhodey go along with it and went back to...well whatever it was he was doing. 

So here he was. Waiting for his date while sitting by his lonesome in some restaraunt. Everyone in the room had been staring at him, other guests, waiters- everyone. 

Rhodey started to think about leaving, maybe tell his date that they should reschedule. Yeah...yeah that seemed like a good idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? 

Rhodes quickly shoved his hands into his pockets as he fished for his phone. To his disappointment, he couldn't find it. Rhodey groaned, trying to ignore the strange looks he was receiving from everyone else in the room. He must've left it at Tony's house. 

Well, that meant that he'd have to go over to Tony's place to get it. But what if his date came? She'd probably be really pissed off by then. No point in trying to reason with someone who thinks they've been stood up - though Rhodey was more than certain he'd begin to confront her about standing him up if that happened - because that can only end so well. 

Rhodey slouched in his seat, mumbling gibberish to himself as he sat alone. It would've at least been nice to have someone wait with him. Though that would probably give his date the wrong impression...

Rhodes looked down at his watch again. Another three minutes had gone by. Almost forty whole minutes of waiting. Maybe it would be best to just leave. It didn't seem like she was going to show up, so why wait. 

Rhodes sighed as he started to get up from his seat, only to stop when a new yet familiar voice came from across the small booth, "Waiting for someone?" 

Rhodey paused suddenly, frozen in a pose in between sitting and standing as he stared at the man currently sitting across from him. It was Tony. "What are you doing here?" Rhodes sat back down in his seat as he stared over at Tony as the man removed his shades. 

"You know, just came down for a bite to eat." 

Rhodes raised one eyebrow in question, "At a restaraunt?" 

Tony just shrugged, a wide grin plastered on his face. 

"Isn't this place a bit too fancy for a light snack?" 

Tony made a downward swatting motion with his hand, "Nah. I'm rich, anything counts as a light snack in my book. Speaking of which," Tony started to snap lightly, giving a soft whistle afterwards to signal over a waiter. As the man approached, Tony instantly grabbed the menu, "Uh hi. So uh, I'm going to be having the uh...well let's see here, I guess I'll have..." 

As Tony gave his order to the waiter at his side, Rhodes just continued to stare. Tony was acting so casually that it almost seemed as if this date had been meant for _them_.

Rhodey gulped suddenly, glancing over slightly to all the other tables. As he expected everyone was looking at them, waiters and all. That hue from earlier had found its way back to Rhodey's cheeks, only now it was an even darker shade of red. Rhodes coughed quietly as he turned back to Tony, straightening his back as he tried to pretend no one was staring.

A moment later, Tony put down the menu and stared over at Rhodey. "So, what're you going to order Rhodes?" Both Tony and the waiter stared over at Rhodey questioningly. A wave of nervousness suddenly rushed over him. "W-Well um...I guess I'll have the uh...well um..."

Rhodes gently lifted his menu off of the table and scanned through the list. With Tony popping out of nowhere and all, he'd sort of been caught off guard, as well as become unprepared. Thankfully, Tony stepped in to the rescue. "How about...ah, this looks nice. Rhodey'll have the uh..."

And with that Tony ordered for him, saving Rhodes the trouble of doing it himself. And for that, Rhodey was grateful.

As the waiter left to fetch their meals, Rhodey watched him disappear into the kitchen, immediately turning back to Tony once he was gone. "Hey thanks Tones. I sort of turned into a nervous wreck back there."

Tony chuckled, "Hey, no problem Rhodey. After all, now it'll finally start to seem like a real date."

"Ha, yeah it wi-" Rhodey stopped mid sentence, "wait what?"

Tony cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow while the smile still stuck on his face. For some reason he looked more...alluring. Not in a sensual way just, well, nice. Maybe it was the way the light reflected on his skin, or how his eyes had become half-lidded, or maybe how his smile had just become so warm and sweet...wait what?

"What do you mean, 'wait what?' this is a date isn't it?"

"W-Well yeah! B-But not with you."

"Well, since your date hasn't shown up why don't I take her place for you."

"Now why on Earth would you do that?"

"Because I'm your friend," Tony leaned in closer, that same look on his face, "and because I don't want you to feel awkward sitting by yourself at some restaraunt. I mean, you do realize it's kind of strange to be sitting alone at a place like this, right?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Well what about you? You were sitting here alone. Why weren't you concerned about getting strange looks?"

Rhodey knew he had him, the blush that formed on Tony's face seemed to know it too. "W-Well...I uh..."

Rhodes chuckled as he stared at Tony. Red suited him, especially when he was flustered. Rhodey reached over to ruffle Tony's hair, "Well, thanks for coming over. I guess now we'll both have some company.

Tony grinned even wider, the alluring look turning into one of playfulness. "I guess we will."

Some time later, the waiter arrived with their meals. Rhodey had barely placed his fork in the food when he found Tony devouring everything on his plate. He had to stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Everyone in the room turned to them once again, only this time, Rhodey didn't care. He was enjoying himself, and it seemed that Tony was too. It didn't matter what everyone else in that room thought, not right then. All that mattered to Rhodey at that moment was enjoying his little 'date' with Tony, and he wouldn't deny the next day that he had had fun.

As the two finally finished their meal and headed out the door, they realized that it had started to rain. The sky was dark, and the only thing that was producing any light was the restaraunt the two had just been inside. The rain splashed down in several droplets, getting both Tony and Rhodey soaked in just a matter of seconds. It didn't seem to bother them though. They didn't even seem to care. The two of them were talking about how fun their time was together inside the restaraunt. It hadn't been that long, maybe a half hour or so, but it was nice, and Rhodey was sure he would treasure it forever.

As their conversation ended, Tony looked up at the sky, "Wow, it's raining pretty bad."

"You can say that again," Rhodes muttered.

Suddenly, Tony turned to Rhodey, leaning towards him. "Well, as your date, you're supposed to be giving me your jacket so I don't catch a cold," Tony held his arms out to his sides, "I'm waiting."

Rhodey let out a loud laugh as Tony pouted, "Hey, it's not funny," Tony turned away as he crossed his arms, "You're so heartless. What kind of date is this? I can't believe I'm going out with someone like you."

Rhodey had to force himself to stop laughing, his sides were starting to hurt. He gave out a loud sigh as his laughing subsided, turning to Tony as the other man still stood turned away. Even from this angle, Rhodey had to admit Tony still looked...enticing. Maybe it was the way the rain made his hair hang down because of how wet it was, or maybe it was how the moonlight made his hair shine in the night. Whatever it was, Rhodey found that Tony did indeed look nice. He smiled at the thought.

A moment later, Tony found himself caught off guard as another's jacket was placed onto his shoulders. Tony couldn't help but blush at the sudden gesture, pulling the sides of the coat closer together as he turned to look at Rhodey. "Thanks...you know I was only joking right? You didn't have to give me your jacket." 

Tony started to remove Rhodey's coat from his shoulders only to have his hand caught by the man himself. Tony started to blush even more as he looked at Rhodey, hoping the man couldn't see the red on his face. "I know. But you are my date, it's my responsibility to...fulfill your needs, I suppose."

"Oh..." Tony smiled as he averted his eyes from Rhodey's gaze. The man beside him smiled as well, wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulder as he walked him to his car. "You mind if I take you back to your place?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah sure. Thanks Rhodes."

Rhodey smiled as he gently stroked Tony's hair, "No problem Tones."

As Tony walked over to sit in shotgun, he was surprised to find Rhodey rush over to him just to open the door for him, "After you."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle as he sat down in the seat, "Why thank you Rhodey. My, you're such a gentleman," he said jokingly.

Rhodey couldn't help but snicker as he started to close the door, only to stop abruptly. Tony turned to him at the sudden action.

"Hey Tones? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rhodes, anything."

Rhodey bit his lip gently as he stared Tony in the eyes. There was a moment the two shared right then, Rhodey could feel it. He looked away for a second before turning back to Tony, a questioning look on his face.

"Were you...waiting for me at the restaraunt?"

Tony's eyes widened suddenly, and Rhodey took note of the slight pink that had filled both Tony's cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Wh-What? Geez Rhodes why would you think that?"

There was a moment of silence between the two, the only noise being the sound of the rain falling on the roof of the car and the asphalt floor of the parking lot.

The silence was broken however as a huge smile started to appear on Rhodes' face. "You were waiting for me at the restaraunt weren't you!"

Tony started to become even more flustered, the hue on his face becoming even more apparent. "H-Ha! You wish!"

"Admit it Tony you were waiting for me to come walking into that restaraunt just so you could have a date with me."

"You don't know that!" Tony's face was now completely bright red, and Rhodey found it adorable. He started to wonder though. Everything made sense now, Tony being at the restaraunt by himself while waiting for Rhodey...the only question was, how did he know his date wouldn't show up?

"How did you know my date wouldn't show tonight? I mean...you must've known somehow that she wasn't coming."

Tony frowned for a moment, a reaction Rhodes wasn't expected. He let out a sigh as he looked away, a slightly pained expression on his face. "Well um...to be honest with you, the reason I first came to the restaraunt was to sort of...well, casually ruin your date by just barging in and acting drunk and revealing some personal things about you...maybe make things up, like say you're known for dumping people days after the first date. So you know, she wouldn't like you and she'd leave...I know it's kind of childish but you know me Rhodey."

Rhodes couldn't help but smile at this. Tony really did have a thing for him. "Yeah I do. Continue."

Tony exhaled as he continued, the frown on his face getting bigger. "So I drove to the restaraunt, about ten minutes before you came. But when I got out of the car, I realized I wouldn't need to come in and ruin your date because...well, your date was sort of making out with this guy by his car and left with him...I guess that bitch thought getting laid was more important than going on a date with you."

"Oh..."

Tony sighed once again. Rhodes wasn't even looking at him anymore, just down at the ground beneath him. Tony felt the urge to just get out of the car and hug him. He didn't though. Instead, he just continued.

"I'm actually kind of glad she bailed on you."

Rhodes looked up, the pained expression on his face turning into one of slight confusion.

"I mean...if she was here, you and I wouldn't be able to go on a date. And well, I can say for a fact that this has been one of the most fun experiences I've ever had...and most importantly," Tony locked eyes with Rhodey, a smile starting to appear on his face as heat started to rush to his cheeks, "I'm glad I got to share it with you."

And with that, Rhodey's mood brightened, heat started to rush up to his cheeks as well. He muttered another "Oh" under his breath, only this time with slight surprise. He gently closed the door to Tony's seat, trying to ignore the wide smile that had started to fill the other's face. Rhodey then got into the drivers seat and closed the door beside him as he started to drive off to Tony's house, noting the hand that was gently placed upon his own. Tony squeezed their hands together as their fingers intertwined. It was nice.

And as Rhodey drove off towards the Stark house, Tony completely forgot about his own car which he had left in the parking lot. Oh well, he'd just get it tomorrow or something. In the meantime, all that mattered was the fact that he was riding home with Rhodey, while the man himself had started to squeeze their hands together as well.


End file.
